


Remember Me

by Dagger_To_The_Rose



Series: For Someone so Smart, He Sure is Stupid [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Again, F/M, Female Reader, Hange is the resonable one, Happy Ending, I also cant do tags, I need to stop this series, If you haven't already noticed, Reader-Insert, Temporary Amnesia, levi is being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_To_The_Rose/pseuds/Dagger_To_The_Rose
Summary: Reader wakes up in the medical wing in the Scouting Legion Headquarters. She has no clue where she is or how she got to be there. Will she remember the one person who means the world to her? Or is she going to lose him forever.loloolololol that was the worst description I've ever written. It sounds so cliche and serious, but the story probably really isn't because I'm a shitty writer and can't be serious apparently. Have fun anyway, kids.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I didn't proof read this at all and I wrote everything in like an hour and a half, so if anything is wrong, sorry lol

It happened during a routine training exercise. You and Levi had been observing your squad as they ran an evaluation course in a cluster of trees. Everything was going fine.

You were stood towards the end of the course, while Levi was closer to the beginning, his eyes following each of the cadets as they flew between the trees.

“Yes Sasha!” You cheered as you watched the young red-headed girl take down one of the wooden titans.

She smiled back at you as she continued flying through the air. Next, you turned your eyes to Eren and Armin who were following closely behind Sasha. Eren struck the titan first, his cuts to the nape had been steadily improving and you were proud of that. Armin was next, his cut was a tad shallower than you would’ve liked to see from him, but his technique was all there; he just needed to get out of his own head and stop hesitating, you worried that this would come to be a fatal flaw on the field. Connie was coming up next, which confused you slightly because he was usually much faster.

“Connie!” You shouted to him “What’s going on, you’re usually speeding off during these courses” 

You had meant the statement in a joking manner, but the way Connie looked at you led you to believe that something was actually wrong.

“I-I don’t know (Y/N) I think there’s something wrong with my gear”

You scrunched your eyebrows together, and beckoned the boy over 

“Alright, come on over and we’ll have a look, yeah?”

He nodded and shot his hooks into the tree that you were standing on, making his way over towards you. Suddenly, he lost control; the gas canister exploded, propelling Connie forward so fast that you had no time to react. The side of his 3DM gear hit you in the head so hard, it knocked you unconscious.

 

Levi watched in horror as your unconscious body fell from the very top of the tree that you had been standing on. You were freefalling through the air in an eerily similar fashion to when Petra’s lifeless body had been tossed from the wagon only six months ago. He moved as fast as he could towards you, just barely managing to get a hold on you before you would’ve hit the ground and would have surely broken something. Levi cradled you close to his chest as he landed back on the ground, he held your head gently and looked you over for any injuries. Your temple was bleeding, but other than that, your body seemed relatively unscathed from the fall.

“Someone go get Hange!” He shouted 

Everyone was too afraid to move

“Go!” He barked at one of the nearby soldiers, who then scurried off quickly to find Hange.

 

It has been a week, and you still haven’t woken up. Levi demanded almost hourly updates from Hange, if something were to happen, no matter how small, he was to be notified about it.

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet, Hange?” He asked one day, your hand grasped firmly between his own

“Levi, the 3DM gear is made of metal, and Connie was going so fast that even if he had hit her with a soft part of his body, she still would’ve been knocked unconscious.” Hange placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder “ You just have to give it time. We’re lucky that she didn’t suffer severe brain damage as it is”

Levi’s gaze remained locked onto your face. It was pale, almost lifeless, and it hurt Levi more than he ever could’ve imagined to see you like this.

“You should go get some rest Levi. I’ll let you know if anything happens”

“I don’t want to leave her, Hange”

“I know” Hange smiled sadly at her friend, the last time she had seen Levi so broken was after he had lost Isabel and Farlan. It broke her heart. “She’ll still be here when you come back, after you go take a nap”

After a bit more protesting from Levi, he reluctantly stood up and placed a kiss to your forehead before leaving the medical wing. Hange took his place in the seat beside your bed.

“Hey (Y/N)” She said and took one of your hands into hers “Please don’t leave us, okay? You mean the absolute world to Levi, and to everyone else here. I can’t imagine what it would be like without you. So please, do me a favor, wake up.”

Hange was, unsurprisingly, met with silence on your end. With a huff, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and stood up again from the chair.

“I know how strong you are (Y/N). So fight, if not for me, then for Levi”

 

It was a few hours later when Hange heard a groan come from your bed. She rushed over to your side, just in time to see your eyelids fluttering open. She squealed excitedly and shouted over to one of her assistants.

“Go get Levi! She’s waking up!” Hange was smiling so widely when she returned to your bedside. She gripping tightly onto on of your hands as she waited for your eyes to adjust to the light.

You were confused when you opened your eyes. Where were you? And why did your head hurt so much? When the room finally came into focus, you saw a tall brunette woman hovering over you, she had thick rimmed glasses and a crazy smile on her face. She was holding onto your hand so tightly, it almost hurt. She helped you sit up in the bed that you had been laying on, and you groaned as your head throbbed in pain.

“I’m so glad that you’re awake (Y/N)!” The brunette woman exclaimed “I imagine that Levi is running over here right now, he’s been waiting to see you” 

“Hm?” You said “Where am I?”

“Oh, you’re in the medical wing. You took a pretty nasty hit, good thing Levi was there to catch you”

“Levi?” You scrunched your eyebrows together. Who was this woman, and who was this ‘Levi’ person that she kept referring to? “Who’s Levi? Who are you?”

The woman laughed “Good one, (Y/N). ‘Let’s pretend to not know who Hange is’. Hilarious”

“Hange?” You said “That doesn’t sound familiar” You shook your head, trying to think 

Hange’s expression immediately darkened when she realized that you were not joking

“Oh, this isn’t good” Hange mumbled to herself and got up out of her seat.

Then, the door to the room burst open, and a man with raven colored hair was basically running through the doorway and over to you. His large hands cupped your face gently, and piercing grey eyes looked into your own.

“You idiot, how could you do something like that?” He questioned

Your brows furrowed and you looked back over to Hange who was now standing in the corner of the room.

“Uhm, Levi” She said and took a step towards him “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Ah, so  _ this _ was Levi. You tilted your head and took a good look at him. He did look slightly familiar? Maybe? You couldn’t place his face, but that was maybe because you had only seen him in passing somewhere? He couldn’t have been anyone important in your life, surely.

You weren’t following along with what Hange was telling Levi, but he kept looking from her and over to you in a, what you would assume, was concerning manner. But he almost looked... bored? This just reinforced the idea that the two of you didn’t know eachother very well.

One word in their conversation did stick out to you though, and your head snapped over to Hange when she mentioned something about ‘amnesia’.

“I’m sorry, what?” You interrupted the two

They both looked over to you

“I was just telling Levi here that, as a result of your accident, you seem to have some sort of amnesia. Tell me, what do you know about your life?” Hange came to sit next to you

“My name is (Y/N)(L/N). I’m originally from Shiganshina. I live at home with my father. I am sixteen years of age” You said to the pair

“(Y/N)” Hange began slowly “You’re almost twenty-five years old”

You raised your eyebrows “What are you talking about? Where’s my dad?”

Hange sat with you and tried to explain to you how exactly you lost almost nine years of your life. You had lived them obviously, but you just couldn’t remember.

You broke down in tears when you were told about the passing of your father. Hange consoled you with a gentle hand rubbing up and down your spine. Levi stood in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and a brooding look on his face. You still didn’t know of your relationship with Levi; he had seemed so concerned when he first came to see you, but now he seemed cold and distant. You couldn’t see yourself befriending a man like him.

“And so now you’re here, and you’re a Squad Leader for the Special Operations Squad of the Scouts, along with Levi over here” Hange finished her brief explanation for the past decade of your life, or what she knew of it anyway.

The information that you had taken in from Hange was this: You were almost twenty-five years of age, you birthday was just over a month away. You joined the cadet corps at the age of twenty and graduated at number two in your class at the age of twenty-three. You then, joined the Scouting Legion and shot up the ranks rather quickly, being promoted to Squad Leader at the age of twenty-four and you worked alongside Captain Levi with the Special Operations Squad. So, you and Levi were comrades then; you worked together to train elite soldiers in the Scouts. This seemed to make sense in your head, and no one had told you anything different, so.

You remained silent for a few minutes, just trying to take in everything that Hange had told you. You almost couldn’t believe it.

“Uhm Hange?” You said quietly

“Yes?”

“Do you think I could take a walk? Just to see if anything y’know, comes back to me?”

She nodded along with you “That might be helpful. Levi, why don’t you take her around headquarters?”

Levi nodded curtly and waited for you to stand from your bed. You gave him a small smiled once you were finally standing, but his expression stayed stoic and refrained. You frowned to yourself, even though you and Levi were only comrades, you thought he might show some sort of emotional connection towards you, no?

You and Levi walked silently down the hallways of the Scouts’ headquarters. Levi walked tensely beside you with his hands locked behind his back.

“Oh, (Y/N)! You’re awake!” A voice exclaimed from behind you

You turned around to find a tall man with blonde hair and rather exquisite eyebrows.

“Forgive me, but who are you?” You asked the man

He raised an eyebrow at you, and then turned to look at Levi

“Hange says that (Y/N) has amnesia, she can’t remember anything that has happened since she was sixteen”

“Oh” The man said, sadly “Well, in that case, my name is Erwin Smith and I am the Commander of the Scouting Legion”

“Oh, Erwin. Hange did mention your name when she was trying to fill me in on the past nine years of my life” You laughed

Erwin smiled and shook your hand “It’s good to have you back, (Y/N)” he said before stalking away down the hall

You looked back to Levi, and he nodded towards a room that you assumed to be a mess hall of sorts “It’s dinner time”

You were swarmed the second you stepped into the room, so many people came up to you to see how you were doing and to tell you that it was good to see you finally awake.

“Move, brats. Don’t you all have dinner to be eating?” Levi growled from behind you “I said GO!” 

His tone scared even you, and you usually didn’t scare easily.

Levi did not seem like the kind of person that you would like to be around. He seemed rather harsh towards other people, and you couldn’t figure out why.

 

It was two weeks later and you still hadn’t regained your memory. Everyone tried filling you in on whatever they knew about you, or the times that they had spent with you. You spent a lot of time in Hange’s office, helping her with whatever she needed. She had become a comfort to you, you felt as though you could trust her with anything.

“How’s your memory doing today (Y/N)?” She asked when you walked into her office that day

“I can remember bits and pieces of things, but nothing really significant” You told her truthfully as you sat down in a chair opposite her desk.

“Have you spoken with Levi much?”

You shook your head “I only really saw him that first day that I woke up. It seems like he doesn't like me very much”

Hange pursed her lips as she looked at you “I don’t think that’s it”

“Really? I can’t seem to see myself liking him very much either though Hange, we’re total opposites. He’s so rude and cold.”

“Is that so?” A monotone voice said from the doorway

You whipped your head around to see Levi resting against the doorframe.

“Levi, I-”

He raised a hand to stop you mid-sentence.

“Hange, I need the files for Erwin” was all he said

Hange nodded and handed him the stack of papers off of her desk. Levi said nothing else as he turned and walked down the hall. You buried your face in your hands.

“Well now he definitely doesn’t like me” You moaned

Hange chuckled and went back to her paperwork.

 

It was a few hours later and Levi was sitting at his desk, papers strewn across the wooden surface, but the work itself was long forgotten. The door to his office opened without warning, and Levi’s eyes shot up to the person who had entered. It was Hange.

“Levi” she started, crossing her arms over her chest “Why haven’t you told (Y/N) about your relationship?”

“Tch. You heard her earlier. She doesn't like me, she thinks I'm rude and cold” Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair

“Maybe that’s because you never talk to her? Jesus Levi, are you really that stupid?”

Levi rolled his eyes at the taller woman “It won’t be of any use Hange. She’s formed an opinion of me, how am I supposed to change it now?”

“By telling her that you love her dammit!” It was unusual to see Hange act in such a manner, she was truly beyond frustrated with the Captain. “Why would you want to keep this a secret from her?”

“I wasn’t going to keep it from her, I wanted her to try and remember things on her own so it didn’t seem like I was trying to force anything on her”

“So, if the two of you were married you wouldn’t tell her? Because you don’t want to seem like you’re trying to force her into a relationship that she was already in?”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. “Leave me be, Hange”

“You might want to think about telling her, before someone else does”

His head shot up at this “You wouldn’t dare”

“If you don't, I will” Hange huffed and stomped her way out of his office. Leaving him alone again.

 

It was far past curfew that night, but you couldn't sleep. You decided that you had to speak with Captain Levi, and apologize for what you had said about him earlier. You quietly slid out of your bed, being careful not to wake any of the others. You crept down the silent hallways of the headquarters and towards Levi’s office. You had heard that he usually had trouble sleeping, so he was usually awake at this time. You became more and more anxious the closer you got to the door of his office, the light of an oil lamp burning brightly from inside. You placed your hand over the knob of the door, and hesitantly turned it, allowing the door to fall open. You poked your head around the door, but Levi was nowhere in sight. You walked further into the office, your eyes finally falling onto Levi’s sleeping form that was stretched over the worn couch next to his desk. You turned to leave, when Levi started mumbling things in his sleep. It sounded as if he was having a nightmare. You debated whether or not to wake him, would he be angry with you for sneaking into his quarters so late at night? You had decided to leave him be, and had almost reached the door when something he said froze you to the spot. You stayed quiet for a minute, waiting to hear it again.

“(Y/N)” He mumbled and turned over

There was no mistaking it this time, he had said your name in his sleep. You crept back over to him, and listened for anything else.

“(Y/N) no. Please no. I-” His sentence was cut off as he turned over again “(Y/N)”

His face was scrunched up, almost like he was in pain.

“Levi” You whispered quietly, bending down so you were at eye level with him.

Whatever he was dreaming about, it had something to do with you, and you wanted to know what it was.

“Please, (Y/N) don't-don’t leave me” He continued mumbling

“Levi” you said, louder this time and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently

His eyes sprung open at this contact, and he sat bolt upright on the couch.

“(Y/N)?” He said drowsily

“Hey, it’s me”

He pulled you into one of the tightest hugs you’d ever received. His face was buried into the crook of your neck and his arms were wrapped completely around your waist.

“Hey, hey” You said gently, pulling back and cupping his face in your hands “It was just a nightmare, yeah?”

He nodded and removed his hands from you. It was strange, but his hands on you felt almost comforting in a way, and you couldn't figure out why.

You stood up off of the floor and sat on the edge of his desk“Do you want to talk about it?” You questioned

He shook his head “It was nothing to be concerned about”

You bit your tongue at first, but then curiosity got the better of you “Levi, you said my name in your sleep”

“Hm?”

“You said my name, and you- asked me not to leave you. Please, if there’s something you’re not telling me-”

He waved you off “I promise, (Y/N) it didn’t mean anything” 

You furrowed your brows together, why would him calling out for you in his sleep not mean anything? Levi was the only person who didn’t give you any information about your relationship with him, and you wanted to know why.

“You should head back to bed, (Y/N)” Levi said, as he settled back into the couch

“No” You said

“Excuse me?” He turned to face you

“I said no, Levi. I’m staying here, and I want you to tell me what happened between us. We work together, but you’re the only person who didn’t seem glad when I woke up, and the only person who hasn’t told me about our relationship together.” You crossed your arms and stared down at Levi

“Our relationship?” He questioned

“Yes our relationship! Were we friends? Were we just comrades? Did I do something to make you hate me?” You hated how worked up this topic got you, there was just something about Levi. Even though you declared to Hange that you thought you wouldn’t like him, you had realized that someone who has seen as many things as he has, and lost just as many probably wouldn’t have too many reasons to be a blazing ball of sunshine all the time.

Levi stood up from the couch, and took a step towards you“You want to know what you did to make me hate you?”

You gulped, but nodded. You needed to know

Levi sighed “You made me love you”

Your mouth fell open slightly, and your eyes were wide as you looked at him. This had completely caught you off guard.

“What?” You questioned

“You made me love you, and then I lost you” He took another step forwards “You woke up and had no clue who I was, or who anyone was.”

“Levi, why didn’t you just tell me?” You felt like crying, this man avoided you for so long because he was hurting, because you didn’t remember; you couldn’t imagine what that felt like. Sure, you had lost your memories, but it was one thing to feel like you had never lived them, and another thing to watch as the person you love completely forgets you and your time together.

“I was going to. Then I thought that you might be better off not knowing. That way, if I die on the field, you wouldn’t lose another person that you care for. I wanted to spare you that heartbreak.”

You shook your head at him “For someone so smart, you sure are stupid”

He looked confusedly at you, and you pushed yourself off the desk taking slow steps until you were standing directly in front of him. You reached out one of your hands to gently cup his face. He closed his eyes and let himself melt into your touch.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember” You told him “But, I would like for you to tell me”

His eyes remained closed but he nodded.

The two of you sat on Levi’s couch for hours, he told you the story that the two of you shared; and you watched him fondly as he recounted the memories. When he finished, you placed two fingers under his chin, and turned his face towards yours. You leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Thank you” You said and leaned your forehead against his

“Mm” he hummed in acknowledgement 

You cuddled into his chest as the two of you lay on the old sofa in his office. You were still saddened by the fact that you couldn’t remember the memories that you shared with Levi. But, he was here now and was willing to fill you in on anything that you wanted to know.

  
  


Your memories came back almost a month later, it was like a tidal wave crashed over you and hit you with every single memory from the past nine years. After it happened, you sprung up from your office chair and ran down the halls in search of Levi. You of course, found him on the training field punishing some young cadet for being stupid or something like that.

“Levi!” You shouted, grinning so wide that it made your cheeks ache

Levi raised a single brow at you, then dismissed the young cadet

“Is something wrong?” He questioned when you were close enough to hear

You broke out into a full speed run at the man, and tackled him to the ground

You laughed after the two of you landed, then sat up so you were straddling his legs.

“What was that for?” He questioned, sitting up

You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands fell to their usual place at your waist, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh there.

“I love you” You told him

HIs eyes widened slightly. You hadn’t said that to him since before you lost your memory.

“I- what?” He stuttered 

“Glad to see that I’ve finally left you speechless, Captain” You smirked at him

“I- well I love you too of course. But, what had brought this on?” He asked

“Well, I suppose that since my memories came back it would be rude of me not to inform you that I do, infact, love you”

Levi grinned at you, for the first time that you can recall “Your memories are back?”

You nodded and smiled back at him “Yup, all nine years”   
“That’s amazing”

“I know, and I can’t believe that I forgot you. You’re the most important person to me” You placed multiple kisses all around his face, leaving the last one on his lips “Also, if something like that ever happens again, and you don't tell me about us, I’m going to literally chop off your penis” You smiled sweetly

Levi chuckled “Understood”

“Good. I love you, Captain”

“I love you too, (Y/N)”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I like stop this series? Is this getting annoying? I just have these random ideas and turn them into stories, and they probably shouldn't be considered part of the same series, but y'know. Let me know if y'all are okay with my random stories or if you think it should just end here and then I can post a bunch of random things that have nothing to do with eachother.
> 
> M'kay, bye <3


End file.
